


The Exchange Student

by bearwald



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearwald/pseuds/bearwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred welcomes an exchange student into his home, and all he wants is to know more about the mysterious Matthew Williams. (FACE family. Slight FrUk, main story AmeCan. Human AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exchange Student

“An exchange student?” Arthur frowned from across the table, raising an eyebrow at Francis questioningly. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
“Why would I be joking? Did I not seem serious?”   
Alfred glanced back and forth between his parents as they continued their argument, stuffing another slice of pizza into his mouth. He had grown pretty accustomed to their bickering over the years, and he didn’t have the energy to be surprised anymore.  
“I don’t like it!”   
“Just give it a chance, Arthur!”  
Somehow in the span of a few minutes Francis had moved nearly on top of the table, glaring in his husband’s face. Completely normal family dinner.  
“I say we do!” Alfred piped up, although neither of them seemed to notice.   
“Why don’t we ask Alfred then, I’m sure he agrees with me!”   
“Well then ask him!”  
Alfred rolled his eyes, standing up and throwing his hands in the air.   
“Let’s do it!”   
Before Arthur could protest again, Francis hopped out of his seat and pulled Alfred into a hug, grinning triumphantly.   
“That’s my boy, I knew you would side with me, you’re my favorite son!”  
“Dad, I’m your only kid.”  
“Exactly!”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Three days!” Alfred ran into his room, throwing his book bag onto the bed and jumping over a stray chair, nearly colliding with the wall as he reached the calendar. It was unbelievable, a month had passed already. Red X’s littered the page, cluttering the small boxes. He tore an old red marker- nearly out of ink- out of his pocket, and crossed out today’s date, a smug smile crossing his lips. It was nice having something to look forward to for once.   
The blonde collapsed onto the bed behind him, wondering what the mysterious exchange student would look like. Would it be a girl? Boy? Tall or short? Fat or skinny? Funny?   
He let out an exasperated sigh, reaching his hand up and sending the little model planes hanging above his bed spinning.   
He would find out soon enough.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Alfred, come meet our guest!”  
Alfred felt his heartbeat pick up at the voice of his dad downstairs. They were here.  
“Coming!” He shoved his chair back, jumping to his feet and rushing to the staircase.   
“Alfred, I hope you’re dressed appropriately!” Of course, Arthur would be worried about that. He glanced down at his jeans and t-shirt, shrugging to himself before continuing on his way down.  
“I’m fine, pops!”   
He turned the corner, hands grasping the end of the banister as he swung around, lost in himself for a moment before he noticed a rapidly approaching clump of blonde hair.   
“Ah!” He toppled to the ground, someone small trapped underneath him. So it was a girl.   
“My mistake, ma’a- oh.”   
Not a girl.  
“Alfred, get off of Matthew this instant!”   
The American boy attempted to untangle his limbs from Matthew’s, but he could barely focus with those nearly violet eyes staring up into his.   
“Oh gosh I’m sorry…” The Canadian whimpered, slithering his way out from underneath and pulling himself up. “I didn’t mean to be in the way.”   
Alfred stayed in his place on the floor, staring up at the boy above him.   
Quiet. Tall. Blonde. Violet eyed. Beautiful.  
He just wanted to know more.  
“Alfred Jones, you get up this second!” Arthur broke off into one of his rants as he struggled to pull himself up, not taking his eyes off the boy.   
“Why don’t you take Matthew to your room, Alfred? Show him where he’ll be staying.” Francis attempted to calm the situation, placing a careful kiss on his husband’s cheek and shooing the boys away.   
“Alright, come on, Mattie!”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Matthew wandered into the room like a lost puppy, placing his things on the spare bed in the corner and shifting around quietly. Alfred didn’t know what else to do but talk. And so talk he did.  
“So you’re from Canada, huh? America is way better I’m sure you’ll love it here! I’ll have to take you to get burgers sometime! Do they have those in Canada? I bet they don’t! I can show you all our cool American stuff like football and fast food! Just don’t mind my dads, they argue a lot. And yell a lot. Oh and remember to close the door at night, you don’t want to know what you’ll hear if you don’t…”  
The Canadian had ended up by Alfred’s bed now, eyeing the planes curiously.   
“You like planes?”   
Quiet voice. Polite. Curious.   
He still wanted to know more.   
“Yeah.” He never thought he would live to see the day when his voice sounded quiet, but as he headed over to stand by the other boy, it was barely a whisper. “I want to fly someday. Be a pilot. A hero!” He couldn’t hide the excitement creeping up in his voice. It was his dream.   
Matthew chuckled, sitting down on the blue comforter gently, Alfred quickly joining him.   
“That’s a big dream.” He pointed out, fiddling his shirt sleeves and smiling.   
He couldn’t bring himself to care about his mocking tone.   
“I can do it though!” He grinned, laying back and reaching a leg up to kick the strings, the miniature planes colliding into one another.   
Matt laid back slowly, curly blonde strands of hair fanning out behind him, just barely touching Alfred’s cheek.   
The most beautiful smile. Witty.   
“I’m sure you can, Alfred.”  
Kind.   
Beautiful.   
“You’re the first to think so, but thanks.”   
“Just have to prove everyone else wrong then, eh?”  
Fantastic.  
“Yeah…”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Come on, it’s been two months! You can tell me anything, we’re practically brothers!” Alfred tossed a pillow across the room, successfully smacking his friend in the face and raising a laugh out of him.   
“I told you, Al, I don’t have a crush on anyone!” He smiled, sending the pillow flying back. “Why don’t you tell me who you have a crush on, huh?”  
The pillow sank into Alfred’s lap, a frown crossing his face. “No one!”   
Matthew’s ears perked up at his worried tone.   
“Doesn’t sound like no one!” He jumped up, running over to Alfred and throwing himself onto his bed, latching onto his legs. “I’m not letting go until you tell me!”   
The American burst out laughing, half-heartedly attempting to pry the boy off of him. He didn’t really mind. “Mattie, get off! I’m not telling!”   
“Never!”   
Funny. Smart. Contagious laugh.   
Francis poked his head in the doorway, eyebrow raised.   
“Go to bed, both of you.”  
“Yeah, yeah, as soon as this lug gets off me!”  
Matthew released his legs, sticking his tongue out and standing.   
“I’m going!”   
The lights turned off and the door pulled shut just as Matthew landed back in his own bed.   
“You aren’t gonna tell me, are you?”   
“Goodnight, Mattie!”  
Exceptional.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Lightning flashed outside the window, sending a flicker of light into the dark room.   
A shriek sounded, followed by a loud thud.   
“Shit, what’s going on?!” Alfred jumped up at the scream, holding his pillow to his chest protectively. Another flicker illuminated the room, revealing a bundle of blankets strewn across the floor.   
“Mattie?”   
Thunder nearly shook the room, and in seconds the blankets shuddered, a frightened looking blonde boy sticking his head out.   
“W-what?”  
Alfred smiled to himself, heading over to him and setting a hand on his back gently.   
Afraid of thunder. Sweet. Innocent.   
“You okay?”  
The Canadian nodded, standing back up. “Yeah.. I’m fine…”   
Matthew bit his lip, readjusting his blankets quietly. “But uh… do you think I could share your bed with you? Just for tonight…” His glaze turned to the floor, form still shaking.   
Adorable.   
Alfred grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently and leading him over to the mess of blankets he had abandoned, pulling him down next to him without a word.   
Normally he would have taunted him. Normally he would have laughed. But the silence just seemed right.   
Before he knew it, cold arms snaked around him and Matthew’s shivering form was pressed tightly against his. He couldn’t help but untangle his own arms, pulling him closer and holding him so tightly he didn’t think he would ever be able to let go.   
Perfect.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Okay, dude, it’s been a year and you refuse to tell me still!” The argument had started up once again. Alfred wasn’t getting anywhere, yet again.   
“It’s none of your business!” Matthew laughed in response, curling his toes up underneath his legs and closing in on himself, pulling his legs up to his chest protectively.   
Like he always did when he got nervous.   
“Suit yourself, I’m not telling you anything either!” Alfred shoved him playfully, nearly sending him off the edge of the bed.   
Stubborn.  
“I didn’t ask.”   
“Yeah well, you’re never even going to get to now! So there!”  
“Alright, Al.”  
“Shut up, Mattie.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Hey, Matthew?”   
The dark room masked all vision, but it didn’t take a genius to know Alfred was crying. His voice was shaky, breaths shallow and loud.   
“Al?” Matthew stumbled out of bed, rushing over to his friend and pulling him up into his arms without another word. His body was trembling, hands hesitantly wrapping around his back, hands gripping at the fabric of his shirt for support.   
One thing he never thought he would see Alfred do- cry.   
“They rejected me.” A whole new fit of sobs started, racking through him. Matthew only pulled him tighter.   
Flight school. Of course.   
“I’m sorry…”  
“I was gonna be the hero, Mattie…”  
The crying had quietly, but he didn’t let go.   
“Alfred F. Jones, you already are…”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Matthew, are you ever going to tell me?” Alfred couldn’t keep the worried tone out of his voice when asked, poking the Canadian’s side with his finger softly.   
They had been laying in silence on the bed, just watching the planes swirl around in circles.   
“Fine.”   
His heart pounded in his chest, but he didn’t budge.   
“Yeah? Who is it then?”   
Matthew paused, a smile creeping onto his face.   
“Close your eyes.”  
“Mattie, this is stupi-“  
“Just close them.”  
The room went dark around him. He sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. He could feel every shirt of Matthew’s weight, every breath he took echoing in his ears.   
“Mattie…”  
“It’s you.”  
He couldn’t even begin to process the information as soft lips met his, eyes springing open suddenly to meet bright violet ones.   
His arms slinked around him, pulling him over and closing his eyes once again.   
Amazing.   
Perfect.   
Lovely.   
Delicate.   
Matthew.   
“Mattie…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
